letters to the cast
by emo chick of hell
Summary: i decides to write a serries of letters to the cast of inuyasha and get some answersplease R&R and i might put some questions of yours in the next chapter


I decided to write a series of letters to the cast of Inuyasha

If you have any questions ill be sure to get you an answer

Dear Inuyasha,

Why are you such a jerk to Shippo? He is really nice and cute.  
A small friend.

Dear A small friend,  
What I do is none of your business! And besides, Shippo is a pain, always following us around. And he is not cute!   
Inuyasha

Dear Inuyasha  
How old are you, because if you were stuck to a tree for 50 years you must be older than 50?  
signed,  
Kagome(the staff member)

Dear Kagome(the staff member)  
Not that it's any of your business, I was around 19 when Kikyo pinned me to the tree. So, I'll let you figure it out from there. (the real)Kagome says I'd flunk something she calls algebra, so I don't think I'll do the counting. (Everyone knows she's wrong though.)  
Inuyasha

Dear Inuyasha, Why are you always interrupted when you're about to kiss Kagome?  
signed,  
Alexial8

Dear Alexial8  
Who the hell are you? I've never tried to kiss Kagome! Besides, if I was going to, I'd be interrupted by Shippo, or the rustling of bushes by Miroku, and Sango. Anyway it's none of your business, and stop spying on me!  
Inuyasha

Dear Miyoga,  
Why are you such a coward?  
signed,  
Braver than you

Dear Braver than you  
Who do you think you're talking to? I'm not a coward, I just happen to take a leave of absence right when there is danger. And just for the record, I do not run away! I take off to find information on certain things that Master Inuyasha may need to know about.  
Miyoga

Dear Miroku  
I need help! How do you get all the girls to like ya?   
signed,  
Young lover(guy)

Dear Young Lover(guy)  
Thank you for finally recognizing my talents, and not calling it a perverted obsession. It is a fact that I am very popular among the women, but I warn you, there are times when it does get carried away. Anyway, you have been warned, so I shall tell you my secret. All you need to do is tell them a sap story, and they will do anything you wish. A little poetry, or even some songs could help. Just stick with what you know.  
Miroku  
Dear Young Lover,  
We must warn you. Miroku's theory doesn't always work. Actually it never works, so I wouldn't try.(')  
Kagome and Sango.

Dear Naraku,  
Aren't you an old grandpa now? I mean you're over 60 years old, so can We call you Grandpa Naraku?  
signed,  
Curious Youth

Dear Curious Youth,  
No, you cannot call me Grandpa Naraku, and for creating that name you will surely die. It is true I am over 60 years old, but no matter what, anyone says, I am still in my prime. Oh, don't mind the intrusion into your home, it is just me, about to kill you.  
Naraku

Dear Kagome,(the real one)  
How can you love Inuyasha when he is so mean to you?  
signed,  
Serena

Dear Serena,  
What are you talking about? Me, love Inuyasha? Ok, yea, it's true, but don't tell him that. Anyway, Inuyasha doesn't mean to be mean to me, he just sometimes gets a little carried away, that all. Inside he's gentle as a lamb, it just doesn't show on the outside.  
(the real)Kagome

Dear Miroku,  
If every girl hits/slaps you, why do you continue to touch them? I mean, doesn't it hurt?  
signed,  
Love Observer

Dear Love Observer,  
Yes, it does hurt for a little while when the women hit/slap me, but it is normally worth it. As for why I continue to touch the girls, I must continue my quest for a woman to bear me a son. Normally the touching makes it a big turn on for them, and they become flatterd, so they are willing. It's rather simple if you think about it.  
Miroku.

Dear Sesshomaru,  
What was it like when you and Inuyasha were kids?   
signed,  
Fluffy Jr.

Dear Fluffy Jr.  
What sort of a name is that? You obviously have no self-respect, and therefore I shall not be telling you anything of my childhood.  
Sesshomaru

Dear Miroku,  
I will bear you child, just tell me where, and I'll be there.  
signed,  
Koharu

Dear Koharu,  
I thought we had already gone over this. I cannot protect you in my current position from the demons that would wish for my demise. Please understand that it matters not about the birth of my child, but your saftey.  
Miroku

Dear Miroku,  
If you're willing to decline the temptation of doing it with Koharu, then why won't you with other women? Is it true that you really are a pervert? Because if it is, then you are no longer my idol.  
signed,  
A monk in training

Dear A monk in training,  
I cannot believe that I am truely your idol. For all the things a monk does, they may be looked up to, but it doesn't happen often. I myself did not think I would be a monk at this age when I was younger. It is very wrong for a monk to lie.   
Miroku  
Dear A monk in training,  
Yes, Miroku is just trying to avoid the question, so I'll answer it for him. Miroku is a pervert, just like any other man. Don't be too harsh on him though, he's still a good guy, he just likes to look, not actually do something.  
Sango and Kaogme

Dear Inuyasha,  
I have a wonderful picture of you. If you do not supply my demands I will show it to everyone! I'll give you a hint: you, red, fluffy. (not that way perve!)  
signed,  
Kagome

Dear Kagome,  
What the hell are you talking about? Why can't everyone just stop spying on me! I don't know what you're talking about, so stop spying on me! Who the hell are you anyway? I know you're not Kagome! Who the hell are you? The real Kagome wouldn't do this! Where is Kagome? Tell me now?  
A really pissed off Inuyasha

Dear Fluffy,  
I really like that name! Anyway, I have a good picture of you smiling, and you look really good in it. You should smile more. Why don't you smile more?  
signed,  
Rin

Dear Rin,  
What I do is none of your business. Do not ask me such a question ever again. Got that? Or else I will be forced to...   
Sorry, this letter cannot be continued due to Sesshomaru's anger management problems. See? It runs in the family! Uh oh, I'm sorry Sesshomaru I didn't mean it! Really! Aaaaah!...  
Sesshomaru: Who says I can't finish a letter? I just did.  
a satisfied Sesshomaru.

Dear Shippo,  
Do you have a girlfriend? If not, can I be her?   
signed,  
Little Miss

Dear Little Miss,  
Why did you have to bring that up, and send it to me of all people? Now Miroku and Inuyasha are teasing me about this! Waaaaaaaahhh! Well, to answer you question...No, I don't have a girlfriend, and no you can't be her! Thanks to you I'm getting bumps on my head more often then not! Geez, you can't even be a good girlfriend before we're a couple!  
a really pissed Shippo

Dear Kikyo,  
Are you still in love with Inuyasha? You keep saying that you're the only one who can kill Inuyasha, so what is that saying, you love him, and no one else can hurt him? Man, you Inuyasha, and Kagome are so confusing!  
signed,  
Questionable Love

Dear Questionable Love,  
I am not at liberaty to discuss this. I am finally able to live the life of an ordinary woman, and an ordinary woman does not reveal her loves to millions of people.  
Kikyo   
(We'd just like everyone to know that Kikyo is wrong about the millions of people part. We are currently less then 1000 visitors.)

Dear Grandpa Naraku,  
How old are you? If you're a grandpa, then you must be old right?  
signed,  
ancient historean

Dear Ancient Historean  
I shall not reveal my true age, but I will tell you this...I was born of Onigumo, and he was born decades ago, prehaps even centuries compared to your time. Now that you know such information, I will be forced to kill you...Good bye Ancient Historean!  
Naraku  
(We the Staff of Inuyasha's Heart would like a moment of silence for Ancient Historean...Thank you. Now, we will take our chances and go after Naraku for revenge. If you do not see this site updated for more than a week, well, don't worry!)


End file.
